


Gone

by SpeakLittleFandoms



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Batjokes, Batman - Freeform, Death, Depressing, Depression, Drabble, Family Relationships - Freeform, Father/Son, I'm Sorry, Joker - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Sad Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, i'm actually not, just sad stuff honestly, lego batman - Freeform, lego batman movie, not really i'm just clickbaiting, protect dick grayson at all costs, sad bullshit, sad samily stuff, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakLittleFandoms/pseuds/SpeakLittleFandoms
Summary: "Sometimes losing people is a part of life, but that doesn't mean you have to stop letting them in."I can't think of a good summary without ruining this whole thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I'm sorry in advance.

Breathe.  
Focus.

Gloved fingers clutched together fabric and skin, in the hopes of mending the tear while the kid lounged back in his lap, up against his arm, coating his costume with scarlet, grasping his cape while his body twitched and his breaths stuttered.

“Dad-”

“You’re going to be fine.”

“It hurts-”

“You’ll be okay.”

“Padre…” Dick’s voice trembled through his shortened breaths.

Batman wasn’t prepared for this.  
Emotionally or physically.  
He spent his whole life scrapping the idea of losing people he cared about. The memories of Thomas and Martha had been locked up so tightly behind closed doors that he refused to believe he could ever let it happen again.

But it _was_.  
It was and it was _**his**_ fault.

“I’m scared-”

A strangled sound forced its way out of the man trying so desperately to stay strong for his son.  
His teeth clenched and mind racked with guilt as his body hitched forward, bumping his forehead against the kids.

“Me too,” he admitted through a shuddering breath. The wetness sliding down the inside of his mask got his mind reeling with worry and fear.

“Am I going to die?”

No.  
God, _no_. Batman wouldn’t allow his number two - his Robin - his amigo - his _hijo_ \- to ...

Another choked noise escaped Batman.

“Batdad? Can you do me a favour?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Batman breathed out huskily, biting his fingers into his son’s flesh to keep it seamed together.

“Can … Can you tell me what your parents were like?”

Breathe.  
Fade.

_Shoot_.

“Martha,” he started, swallowing thickly, pulling Dick into his chest, crossing his legs and rocking his kid. “She was beautiful. Pictures of her are nothing compared to what she really looked like. _Beautiful_ ,” he sniffled, letting another sob escape him into Dick’s ear. “Mom was a really great cook. Made big meals. She would have loved you.”

Fade.  
Breathe.

“Wh … What about your dad?”

“Definitely got my looks from him,” no smile. No laughter. “He was always busy. But he _really_ tried,” his voice broke off. He cleared away the rising urge to break down. “He really tried to be there for us. He would have tried doubly hard with you around.”

“Do you think … Do you think I’ll see them?”

“ _Dick_ …”

Fade.  
That’s all he could do now.

“Padre …” the kid began with a breathless laugh. “Remember; losing people is a part of life,” Dick offered his batdad a weak smile. “But that doesn’t mean you have … you have to _stop_ letting them in…”

“ _ **Dick**_ …” Batman repeated, his chest tightening. He rubbed their foreheads together gently as he felt the kid fall still in his arms.

Gone.

**No**.

And then he broke.  
Unable to force back the urge to cry, Batman started to sob. He wanted to throw up; a sickly feeling rooted itself in his gut. His arms trembled and his body rocked hopelessly as he held his son right against his chest, a childish thought creeping into his mind that, maybe, if he mourned hard enough, it would bring him back.

But it didn’t.  
Nothing ever _would_ bring him back.

“This is _your_ fault,” Batman lifted his head and spoke out to nothing in particular. “You are _dead_! Do you hear me? _**DEAD**_. I _will_ kill you the next time I see your _fucking_ face! You’re nothing. You’re nothing but a fucking _coward_!”

That ‘nothing in particular’ slid down the wall around the corner of the alley, out of sight, listening. He sat, heart hammering in his chest.  
Mouth open in a silent breath, the Clown Prince of Crime felt his eyes well up. His teeth gave a soft click as his mouth closed so he could swallow back any loud cries that might have threatened to escape him and give away his position in that moment.  
He cast his gaze downward to a gun.

_The_ gun.

“It was an accident,” he breathed out almost silently, choking on his words as his breath began to hitch. His head lolled back and hit the wall, resting. “I’m sorry … I’m **so** _sorry_ …”

It had all been for show.  
Fucking attention-whore.  
A show for Batman’s _attention_. And the kid got in the _way_ at the pull of a trigger.

“ _I’ll fucking kill you_!” The bat sounded like a broken record, but The Joker just inhaled.

“I deserve that,” he whispered to himself as he held his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any emotional damage I may have caused. Please take a complimentary tissue box on your way out.
> 
> I wrote this because I had a bit of a bad day and needed to get some feels out. So, here are some feels written in a depressing drabble.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Or ... maybe I don't.
> 
> That's confusing.


End file.
